elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wulf Wild-Blood
|Base ID = }} Wulf Wild-Blood is a Skaal hunter who lives in the Skaal Village. Until the shout Bend Will has been used on it, he is one of the villagers working on the temple around the Wind Stone. Before Wulf came under the control of Miraak, he had a brother who eventually disappeared and has not heard from him since. Interactions Filial Bonds Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a werebear. Training Wulf is a master trainer in Two-Handed battle. Dialogue "I am called Wulf Wild-Blood. I am First Hunter of the Skaal." :What wisdom can you share about hunting? "The first piece of wisdom I teach to any hunter of the Skaal is to ask the simple question, should I truly kill this beast? We take only what we need, and so we preserve the oneness with the land." ::What is "oneness with the land?" "The Skaal hunt not for sport, but to survive. We believe that all creatures have a right to live as they will, and when we take what we need from them, we thank the beast for its gifts. The less we disturb the land and the beasts within it, the more we respect the wishes of the All-Maker." :What kinds of game do you hunt? "Deer, bear and horker provide most of what we need for skins and meat. Sometimes, when the wolves grow too bold and threaten the village, we must hunt them to cull their numbers." :What else does a First Hunter do? "When we stalk large game, I lead our hunters in tracking the beast. It is also a way of saying that I am the most skilled hunter in the village. I doubt that an outsider could truly understand, but I hope my words have helped to answer your question." Filial Bonds :How long have you been First Hunter? "In days past, my brother Torkild and I would share the hunt, but that was... long ago." ::What happened to your brother? "I wish I could tell you. He had a wild gleam in his eye, more than most. In my darkest times, I fear he fell in among the werebears of the glacier." :::What's a werebear? "Twisted beasts, a curse of Hircine. True bears are noble and great creatures of the wild. But the daedra have no skill for creation, so they befile the All-Maker's workings. I've heard tell of men who, by curse or by heart's desire, become transformed into one of those vile things. It is a pitiable fate. And one that I fear has fallen to my brother." ::::Do you have any idea where he might be? "He set off from here so long ago, it's hard to say. Could be in Hammerfell for all I know. If you happen to cross his path, be wary. He was a fierce warrior as a man. If he fell prey to his more bestial side, he could be deadly." :::::Why do you think your brother became a werebear? "He never felt the call of the All-Maker as I do. As we all should. We seek to live in peace with the land, but he had an eye for dominance and strength. For unnatural strength, you need look no further than the beasts of this island, mangled by the daedra. It's not a fate I would wish on anyone. And not what I wanted for my brother." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Trivia *Although Wulf speaks of how he disagrees with lycanthropy, he has a particular quote saying "To hunt a wolf, you must become the wolf yourself." and that the Dragonborn has the blood of wolves and the heart of a bear. *Although Wulf worships the All-Maker he will say "May the Gods watch over your battles friend." *The name Wulf translates to "Wolf". This may be a reference to werewolves, another creature of Hircine. *He shares his name with Wulf, an avatar of Talos. Appearances * de:Wulf Wild-Blut es:Wulf Sangre Salvaje ru:Вульф Дикая Кровь Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers